


All I Need for Perfection is You

by tomlinsuckthis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Doctor AU, M/M, Mpreg, but not really, doctor!harry, kinda sort based on scrubs, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuckthis/pseuds/tomlinsuckthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is one of the most respected doctors at his hospital, so naturally he uses that to make sure that his very pregnant husband, Louis, gets all the best treatment. Unfortunately things don’t always go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need for Perfection is You

**Author's Note:**

> i watched every season of scrubs on netflix and then this happened. Kinda sorta based on the episode where Jordan gives birth to Jack but not really at the same time. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at tomlinsuckthis. i hope you enjoy!!!!

From the second Harry found out Louis was pregnant he started planning their baby’s birth. Some people would say he was being a tad too overbearing, but he just wanted everything to be perfect. Louis and their baby mean the world to him, so of course he’d want the arrival of their child to be nothing short of perfect. His position as a doctor in one of the best hospitals in the country means that not only will Louis be in the best birthing room available, but all of the best doctors in the country will be on hand in case something goes wrong; with Louis or the baby.

Harry feels confident that the day they bring their daughter in to the world will go smoothly and everything will be in order. Unfortunately for Harry, things don’t always go as planned.

-

Louis goes in to be induced on a Tuesday and as soon as they set foot in the hospital things start to go to crap.

-

“I’ve gotten one of the interns to take on all my patients today, love. So I’ll be with you the whole entire time, okay? If you need anything just tell one of the nurses and they’ll get it for you, understand?” Harry asks Louis as a nurse wheels him into the hospital, Harry right along side of him.

“Yes, Harold, I understand. You act like I’m an idiot or something; you’ve gone over this with me a billion times. I understand,” Louis sasses with an eye roll, causing the nurse to laugh. 

You see Harry is one of the most respected doctors at this hospital and is in turn, one of the most feared. Harry takes crap from no one, so seeing him get sassed by a pixie of a man is surprising and the fact that he takes it with a smile is even more surprising. Everyone at the hospital knows that Harry is in fact a very nice guy; he’s just very focused on medicine and wants to advance in his career as quickly as possible so that he can provide a comfortable life for Louis and their children.

The nurse rolls them into the maternity ward, but instead of taking Louis down the hall to the deluxe birthing suite, she rolls him in to the first room they come upon. This room is rarely ever used, as it’s one of the oldest ones they have and is slightly falling apart. 

“What are you doing, this isn’t right? Louis was supposed to be in the deluxe birthing suite down the hall! We’ve had it booked for months!” Harry booms. This isn’t right. Everything was supposed to be perfect.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Styles, but the woman who booked it for yesterday is still in labor and has been for almost 24 hours. All the other rooms are booked this is the only vacancy we had,” the nurse explains quickly, before she dashes out of the room.

Louis hoists himself out of the wheelchair and puts a hand on Harry’s arm, the other supporting his back. “Hazza, calm down. So what if this isn’t the nicest birthing room the hospital has,” Louis pauses and looks around the room, scrunching his nose at the tacky outdated décor. “Everything is still going to be perfect.” Louis leans up on his tiptoes and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry kisses his husband back, the anger leaving him completely. “You’re right,” he says, reaching out to rub his husband’s belly. “Everything will still be perfect, Dr. Jayden is the best OBGYN in this place and she’ll make sure everything goes smoothly. Let’s get you in your gown and up into bed, Mister.”

A few minutes later, just as Harry is folding Louis’ clothes and the other man in getting comfortable in bed (something that is nearly impossible to do with how gigantic he is) there’s a knock on the door.

“Hello, hello, hello!” A cheery voice greets, and suddenly there’s a brunette woman looking way to happy entering the room. “Hi everyone! I’m Dr. Lisa Burnman, but you can all call me Lisa, and I’ll be the one delivering your baby this afternoon!”

Harry frowns. “No, Dr. Jayden is Louis’ OBGYN, where is she?”

“Unfortunately Dr. Jayden is delivering the baby of a woman down the hall who has been in labor for 24 hours and I’ve been asked to cover all of her patients so, here I am!” she says with a bright laugh.

Louis reaches out and grabs Harry’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Don’t worry, Harry. It’ll be fine. I’m sure Dr. Burnman-“

The woman cuts off Louis,“Dr. Lisa!” she corrects.

“Dr. Lisa,” he continues, “Is just as qualified to deliver our baby as Dr. Jayden.”

Harry softens at Louis’ voice and takes a deep breath. “You’re right, Lou. As long as I’m still by your side everything will be perfect.”

-

Louis has just been induced when a heavily panting young man dashes into the room. 

“Dr. Styles! We need you!” he shouts frantically.

Harry turns from where he’s wiping the sweat off of Louis’ forehead to glare at the intern. “Payne! I told you that under no circumstances were you to bother me today!” he scolds.

“I know sir,” the inter responds, more timid but still frantic. “But Mrs. Johnson keeps coding and seems to be having an allergic reaction to something but we can’t figure it out! We really need your help.”

Harry sighs heavily before turning back to Louis. “I need to take care of this love, I’m sorry. I’ll be as quick as I can.” He kisses Louis on the forehead before he’s storming out of the room, the intern following quickly behind him.

-

By the time Harry has saved Mrs. Johnson and fixed all of the other mistakes his interns were making it’s been two and a half hours since he was in with Louis. But he’s back now and just as he’s pushing open the door and entering the room, Louis is starting to push.

When Harry notices what’s going on he rushes over to Louis’ side and grabs his hand from Perrie, a nurse at the hospital who is a close friend. 

“You asshole,” Louis groans, squeezing his hand tightly. “You’re never getting near this arse again!”

“Whatever you say, baby. Whatever you say.”

-

Three hours later Harry is cradling a perfect baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms and Louis is fighting sleep next to him. Harry turns his head to look at his husband, a small smile on his face. “I’m sorry everything didn’t go as planned today, love. You should have had your room and your doctor and your husband by your side.”

Louis waves his hand, slowly blinking up at Harry. “It’s fine, love. I didn’t need the fancy room or the good doctor. All I needed was you. And you were there for the important part, that’s all that matters.”

-  
And if the next time Louis has a baby Harry books the room nine months in advanced for three days in a row, hires a private OBGYN, takes the whole week off and tells no one that Louis is having the baby well then that’s nobody’s business.


End file.
